


【凛绪】キミという光 05

by shimotsuki_kayu



Series: キミという光 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 凛绪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *前文04
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: キミという光 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【凛绪】キミという光 05

“我想，他们大概是来找我的。”

衣更真绪还在消化这句话背后的深意，却感觉到一阵诡异的暖风掠过自己耳畔。他下意识地侧身去躲，却在转瞬之间被凛月拉住手臂就往草地上带去。他有些狼狈的仰面躺在草地上，而凛月则是压在了自己的身上。

柔软的黑发扫过他的脖颈，让他忍不住瑟缩了一下。他用手推了推凛月的肩膀想挣脱这个有些尴尬的怀抱，可是却反而让凛月加大了手臂束缚的力道。

“别动。”他咬着真绪的耳朵，喷吐出来的气息将那里晕染成一片艳红。

“……”真绪张了张嘴，却听见从远处传来了一个人（？）又尖又细的声音。

“哟，这不是吸血鬼一族的那个小少爷吗？听说被放逐到此世是真的啊？这种过街老鼠人人喊打的滋味如何啊？”

真绪扭头看了看身上的凛月，只见他将头埋在自己的肩头，略长的额发将他的表情尽数隐藏在一片暗沉的阴影之中。

那个可怖的声音仍然在滔滔不绝地讲述着。

“……啊，我听说你把那个谁……就是梦魇一族的那位小少爷给杀了啊，听说了这件事的梦魇一家的家主可是急不可耐地想要阁下那颗宝贵的心脏以复活那位不争气的继承人呢。”

梦魇？啊，那大概就是昨晚和凛月对战的那位吧。真绪见凛月没有反应，也没有放开他的意思，索性放松地躺在地上听着那人的自言自语。

依着这一路对凛月的认识，他大概判断凛月不是个好战的人。他不会主动去挑起事端，遇到事情也是能躲就躲，不能躲也尽量速战速决不消耗任何能量，也因为这样真绪不得不把那些事情全盘接下做扫尾工作。这看似懒惰到过分的表现可能会让一部分敌人误解为“懦弱”，可只有亲身经历过的真绪才知道，他不做不代表不能做。那瘦弱的身躯下潜藏着多么巨大的能量——比如昨天凛月施展的那一个阵法，他至今还能依稀忆起那是怎样一场腥风血雨。

太阳已不知不觉爬到了天空的制高点，正午的焦阳垂直射入地表，随之蒸腾而气的热浪让真绪这种平日经常在外面跑的人也感到了一丝苦闷。他在手脚允许活动地范围内小幅度地扭动了一下，将身上的衣服依靠着摩擦敞开了一些。

“呐，我透露了这么多信息也该有些回应吧？不过不用担心哦，我的眼睛可以将你现在的状况看的一清二楚呢……咦？刚刚还没有注意到，那个红色头发的是？”

“……”真绪张了张嘴正想说些什么，却被凛月迅速用手捂上了嘴。为了遮掩身下的真绪，凛月的身体往下又压了压，两个人之间距离被缩短到仅被两层薄薄的棉布所分隔。

“他说什么你都别应声。”凛月将头凑到真绪的耳边，对着那已经红透的耳垂低语着。

嗅着那个人身上散发出的淡淡的柠檬香皂的廉价气味，真绪胡乱点了点头，将手费劲地移至凛月的肩膀，试图将两人拉开一些，却一把被凛月给按在了地上。真绪睁大了眼睛——他从来没想到白天的吸血鬼力气也如此之大——他咬了咬牙，手上暗暗使劲，却又一次被凛月压回了地上。

正在两人僵持的时候，却听见那位小妖用阴阳怪气地声音说道：“其实躲躲藏藏地也没什么意思，毕竟说到视力，我们一族也算是有一席之地呢，是吧——淫魔大人？”

“……”凛月感觉身下刚刚还在跟他较劲的人僵住了。

那边的声音还在滔滔不绝地说着：“诶呀，这可真是大开眼界啊，那位大人眼前的红人居然与彼方最大的反叛者搅和在一起？看你们这个关系……啧啧啧……若是现在回去报告给那位大人，我看……怎么着也能混个下院的座位混混吧。”

真绪听着那个妖族说话，额头竟渗出了汗水。他虽然是个淫魔，但背后是什么身份，他怎么一步步从食物链最底端的种族爬到现在这个位置上的，那位大人知道他和凛月在一起后会有什么后果，凛月会受到什么样的待遇……

怎么能甘心止步于此啊。

“……淫魔和吸血鬼，都是依靠别人施舍的可怜种，这倒也是绝配啊！只要张开大腿，哼哼两声，就能得到别人修炼许久的魔力。我可真想尝尝呢，这副跟那么多魔族睡过的身体，是多么……”

“你给我闭嘴！”

伴随着凛月的声音，一个巨大的火球从草丛中飞出，正中那个妖族。那妖惨叫一声，往后退了数步，狼狈得跌倒在地，胸前被高热火焰轰出了一个大洞，散发出阵阵蛋白质烧焦的恶臭。

真绪躺在地上，眼睁睁看着凛月跪趴在地上，手上还保持着刚刚画阵施法的样子，一丝鲜血从他的嘴角流出……

真绪死死盯着凛月还在流血的嘴角。

刚刚在电光火石之间发生动作，在他脑海中一遍遍重放——凛月凑近自己，如蜻蜓点水般亲了一下自己的脖颈，然后在真绪怔愣的瞬间，他用那颗尖尖的牙划破自己颈部的皮肤，然后迅速用手将渗出的血滴甩出……

“你……”真绪用手碰了碰自己的脖子，上面疑似还残留着吸血鬼的体温，以及獠牙刺破血管疼痛的触感。

凛月抬眼看了一眼真绪，仿佛放心了一般双腿倏地瘫软在地上，嘴里喘着粗气，连一句完整的话也说不出。这时真绪才发现，那个人的脸白的吓人，额头上不断渗出冷汗——时至正午，阳光对吸血鬼的伤害也随之达到顶峰，现在正是吸血鬼一族最虚弱的时候。

刚刚应该是因为他实在没有多余的魔力去画阵，才会用自己的血的吧——真绪在心里替凛月这样开脱着。

但即使是这样，他们仍没有摆脱这个糟糕的局面：自己身为淫魔其实没有什么魔力，虽然昨天在凛月身上补了魔，但自己身为法师在没有权杖的辅助下，战斗力几乎为零；凛月是己方唯一可靠的战力，但此刻却因为客观原因被限制了行动；那边那只妖族——真绪没猜错的话应该是蛇妖——虽然正面被火焰击中了一下，而且大概因为属性相克的原因那人暂时无法进攻，但也不能保证他什么时候会恢复然后再次攻击。

真绪迅速在脑海中计算着各种可能性，又看了一眼完全趴在地上的吸血鬼。

——对不起了，虽然你救了我，也让我平安度过了发情期，但……

他咬了咬牙，调转方向，正准备朝敌人的反方向逃去——

“别走……”真绪被什么东西绊了一跤，有些狼狈地摔在了草地上。他回过头，却发现凛月趴在地上，一只细瘦的手抓住了他的脚踝，阻止了他前进的脚步。

“……别走……那人在一开始就叫了其他蛇妖埋伏在四周……”凛月见真绪阴沉的脸色，有些吃力地从草地上爬起来坐到了真绪对面，“你现在没什么魔力，硬闯出去只会白白送死。”

“那怎么办！”真绪一气之下重新坐回了草地上。“你愿意就这样死在这里吗？”

没有魔力的淫魔就如同一只蝼蚁，为了保证最基本的生命安全，必须去依靠更为强大的存在。

而他现在也不得不去依靠他曾经最为憎恨的吸血鬼一族。

“……我会施一个空间魔法给你，将你送离这片区域。”凛月看着真绪紧缩的眉头，缓缓开口。

——即使现在施展这个法术付出的将是生命的代价。

"……真的吗？"真绪看着眼前脸色苍白如纸的吸血鬼，有些难以置信地开口。以凛月的状况，他能否画阵施术都是未知数，更别提构造复杂耗时漫长的空间魔法了。

迎上真绪的眼睛，凛月勾起了嘴角，“相信我，我会救你的。”

“只是，我需要从你那里借点东西——”

“你要干什……唔——”

一双冰冷的唇轻轻落在了真绪有些干裂的嘴唇上。

“吸血鬼依靠唾液这样补充不到魔力啊，你——”

那一瞬间，真绪的身体瞬间被一道绚烂的光柱所笼罩，而凛月的身影逐渐消失在强光之中。隐约之中，他看到那个人动了动嘴唇。

他说了什么？

他说的是——

“喂喂，你挡住了我的道路了，若是你还不傻的话，就赶紧离开我的视线？喂？你是听不见还是故意装傻？……我怎么今天碰见这么个傻子，真的是，超烦人~”

一睁开眼，衣更真绪看到是……

TBC


End file.
